youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Quarter Guy
Adam Lutz, better known online as The Quarter Guy, is a nostalgic gamer and countdown artist on YouTube. Much like Fawful's Minion and Itionoben, he used to be a member of a community known as the Chaos Theater. He was once a college student from California, but then he moved to Wisconsin where he does his Extra Life campaign to benefit the kids at the Research Hospital there. The Q Review * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow * Mega Man X7 * Xenoblade Chronicles * Mega Man X Command Mission Clash of Q * Trailer - Clash of Q: Wily vs. Eggman * Rhythm Thief vs. Theatrythm: Final Fantasy (1,000 Subscriber Special) * Wily vs. Eggman QG Countdowns * Top 10 Comebacks in Video Games * Top 10 Opening Levels * Top 15 Forms of Transportation * My Top 10 Favorite Cjszero01 Moments * Top 50 Robot Masters (Mega Man 25th Anniv. Special): ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 ** Part 4 ** Part 5 * Top 15 Arcade Games of the 1980s * My Top 10 Epic Wins/Epic Fails (3,00 Subscriber Special) * Top 15 Most HATED Video Game Characters * Top 10 Healers in Video Games (inspired by the doctors that saved him from Type-2 diabetes) * Top 10 Underappreciated Gems * Top 10 2D Shooters * Top 10 Nostalgic Games * Top 10 "One More Try" Moments * Top 10 Least Favorite Robot Masters * Top 15 Games I Played in 2013 * Top 10 Arcana Heart Characters * Top 10 Card Masters * Top 5 Best and Worst Bowser Battles * Top 15 Favorite Normal Boss Battles * Top 30 Favorite Video Game Characters ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 * Top 10 Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Boss Monsters * Top 15 Worst Mavericks * Top 20 Mega Man Battle Network NetNavis: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 * Top 15 Games I Played in 2014 * Top 15 Favorite Mavericks * Top 10 Disappointing Games * Top 10 Dragons in Video Games * Top 10 Most Wanted SSB4 DLC Characters * Top 10 "Bos Rage" Episodes * Top 10 Games I've Played on Steam * Top 10 Things I HATE in Video Games * Top 10 Worst Games to Live in (inspired by Anime America; Christmas special) * 10 Games I'm Hyped for in 2016 * Top 10 Favorite Pokémon * Top 6 Least Favorite Gym Leaders * Top 10 Astral Heats EXTEND * Top 10 Dads in Video Games (Father's Day special) * Top 10 Least Favorite Boss Battles * Top 10 Neo Geo Games * Top 10 OTHER Kirby Copy Abilities (5th Anniv. Special) * Top 10 Things I Like in Video Games * Top 12 Favorite Winter Levels * Top 10 Favorite Alola Pokémon * Top 10 Favorite Wii U Games * Top 10 Favorite Video Game Villains * Top 10 Least Favorite Pokémon * Top 10 Guilty Pleasures * Top 10 Favorite Fire Levels * Top 10 Least Favorite Robot Masters REMAKE * Top 10 Street Fighter Characters * Top 10 Dumbest Boss Ideas * Top 10 Mega Man Games * Top 10 Most Annoying Enemies * Top 10 3D Mario Worlds * Top 10 Characters I Want in Super Smash Bros Ultimate * (My) Top 10 Games of E3 2018 * Top 10 Robot Master Weapons * Top 10 "F*CK YEAH!" Video Game Themes * Ranking the Robot Masters of Mega Man 11 * Top 10 Final Smashes * Top 10 Opening Levels (2019 Edition) * Top 10 Games That Could Make Good Anime * Top 10 Series I Want Revived * Top 10 Worst Video Game Trailers * Top 10 Robot Master Weapons * Top 10 Favorite Games of the Decade Casltevania Month * Top 10 Castlevania Characters * Top 10 Castlevania Themes * Top 10 Worst Casltevania Bosses * Top 14 Castlevania Judgement Characters (collab w/ The Green Scorpion): ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Favorite Casltevania Games * Top 10 Favorite Monster Hunter Monsters Collabs * Top 15 Gym Leaders (w/ Itionoben) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Cheapest Fighting Game Bosses (collab w/ WiiDude83) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 20 Mario Kart Tracks (collab w/ Black Mage Maverick) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 14 Casltevania Judgement Characters (collab w/ The Green Scorpion) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 12 Friendship Killing Games (collab w/ The Flamicon) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Worst Monster Hunter Monsters (collab w/ Regnilla) * Top 10 Worst Capcom Fails! (collaborator w/ Joshscorcher's list) Let's Plays * Road to Mega Man 11 (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, The Power Battle, 2: The Power Fighters, 6, Wily Tower, 7, 8, V (GB), Mega Man & Bass, 9, 10) * Mega Man 11 * One-Shot LP: Mega Maker * Hat in Time * Shovel Knight BLIND * Mega Man X Command Mission * Super Castlevania IV * Kero Blaster (One-Shot LP, Patreon Reward) * Ethernet Odyssey DEMO (One-shot Let's Play, Patreon Reward) * Adventures of Pip BLIND * Dungeon Fighter Online - DFO or GTFO * One-shot Let's Play: DYE * Super Smash Land (Patreon Reward) * Five Nights at Freddie's Demo ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Quarter Guy DOES Sega Genesis Classics * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Thanksgiving Feast * Deltarune Demo Playthrough! (Extra Life 2018) * Lapis x Labyrinth QG Reacts to... * ARE YOU OKAY!? Terry Bogard Showcase Live Reaction! * Super Smash Bros Ultimate Direct * The Duel Terminal Animated Series Episode 1 Part 1 (Patreon Reward) * Rhythm and Rockets (Patreon Reward) * Sonic Shorts - Robotnik Shorts * Mega Man vs. Met (Patreon Reward) * Best of the Arcader's Pub #1 - Daniel vs. The World * (YTP): 24601 Releases a Sammich on Parole * Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye (DEATH BATTLE) * TF2 Analysis Anarchy * Cloud's Sm4sh Reveal * Mega Man vs. Astro Boy (DEATH BATTLE) * Lullaby for a Princess Animation (Patreon Reward) * (YTP): Michael Rosen's Drug Business (Patreon Reward) * Darth Vader vs. Dr. Doom (DEATH BATTLE) * Execution {Lawful Good} * Beast vs. Goliath (DEATH BATTLE) * Bahamut Prime (FFXIV:ARR) * The April 2015 Nintendo Direct * World's Hottest Pepper Challenge (Patreon Reward) * Nintendo Direct 9/2018 w/ Black Mage Maverick * Sony E3 2018 Live Reaction * Smash Bros E3 2018 Live Reaction! * Nintendo Direct E3 2018 Reaction! * Square Enix E3 2018 Live Reaction! * E3 2013: Nostalgia * Darklordjadow1's Review on Hercules for the N64 (Patreon Request) * Feh Channel April 2019 Live Reaction * State of Play May 9 Reaction * Super Mario Maker 2 Direct Reaction * Pokémon Direct Reaction * XBOX E3 Conference * Square-Enix E3 Presentation * Nintendo Direct E3 2019 Reaction * LIVE! Super Mario Maker 2 Continues * The Hero Draws Near! Smash Demo Reaction! * Nintendo Direct 9/4/19 - Live Reaction! * BBTAG 2.0 - The Final Five are Revealed! - Live Reaction! QG @ The Arcade * Pac-Man * Ninja Baseball Bat Man * Samurai Showdown * Mega Man: The Power Battle * The House of the Dead * Donkey Kong Intro Requests * Average Joe (FuriousFargo18070/AverageJoe2019) * Lupina09 (Howling Wolf Productions) * The Reaper of Heroes * Aquashell11 (A Jedi Samurott Production) * SuperWario98 (The Spliced-Up Drunk) * jamiefodonnell (Spartan Arcana Dragon) * The Silvery Rival * BlazerFM (The Blazer of the Terribad) * Jake41341 (Hipster Films) * MatterSplatterMan (Water Waka Unscripted) Other Videos * Super Smash Bros AMV "Follow Me" (The King of Fighters XIV) * My Audition for Speedster's Top 10 Franchises * My Audition for Itionobo's Top 15 SNES Games * Audition for moldingthegalaxy's Top 10 Swords * The Gaming Family Intro (Contest Entry) * A Tree's Arcade Production- Collab Intro * TRAILER - Top 15 Castlevania Boss Battles * Patreon Party-When it Blows up in Your Face - Part 1 * Nintendo Labo Kit in Action! * My Patreon Video - Support My Channel! * PREVIEW - Canadians Are Fun to Work With! * Patreon Party Highlights-TF2 Stuttering Gamers * QG Talks - Mega Man and the Three Laws * QG & Omega Snake vs. Great Jagras (MH World Beta) * QG & Omega Snake vs. Anjanath (MH World Beta) * Patreon Party - Mega Man is Doomed * Poké-SMASH!! (With Fawful's Minion, Itionoben, and Speedster) * Persona 5 | Shadow Challenge - The Quarter Guy * The Closest I've Gotten...PARACE IS A MONSTER! * Can't Escape from Crossing Fate(Stream Archie) * ZMurcielago Presents: BEEEEEEE SHEVUNTEEN BAWWWWWMER * Time Man's Bizarre JoJoke - Mega Man Maker Extra Life Challenge * How to Make a Countdown - 20,000 Subscriber Special! * Extra Life Season Week 5 - Duck Game * Do the Math (One-shot Commentary on Doodletones) * Check This: Rion :Rhino" Mills' Commentary * Monster Hunter World: Becoming Dante and Kulve Taroth! * A New Round1 Opened up in My Area! * Tetris 99 Epic Victory Royale! * Patreon Update 2019! * Let's Preview Lapis x Labyrinth - The X is Silent * Guess That Video Game - Gokaiger Birthday Edition * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Co6p4g_mU0I LIVE! Genesis Mini DOES After 30 Years!] Trivia * Formerly, his theme was "Passionate Duelist" from Yugioh Duel Monsters, then "You Will Know Our Names" from Xenoblade Chronicles, and his current theme is "King of Quarters" by Jake "virt" Kaufman; a very close friend of his from college. * He got the name the Quarter Guy since his passion is video games as well as the arcade! * He was a resident of California until he moved to Milwaukee, Wisconsin just a few years ago. He currently lives in West Allis. * His favorite character of all time is Zero from the Mega Man series; and he's a huge fanatic of that said series. * He's in charge of the Extra Life campaign which donates money to sick children at the Research Hospital in Milwaukee. * He absolutely despises Dr. Veil WAY more than most people hate Sigma. * He thinks that FFIV is very underrated, and he supports it a lot. * It seems that his favorite subject is math. * He was a member of ScrewAttack, but on January 1, 2019, he said he'll be retiring from there since it's been archaic and only known for its Death Battles. This page was created on December 21, 2018‎ by TheIkranRider. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006